


Lovers's tension

by Ovrlralex



Series: wrestlng [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Girls night with female rooks and blighters, Sexual Tension, Wrestling, prize money
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Seduction's sequel,Lucy and evie enter a fight for money for their respective group,But lucy and evie covered with all their pride was inlove with one another, who will win? will there be sexual tension that blind them





	1. no pain no gain

**Author's Note:**

> sequal to seduction

Evie stretches as well as lucy who takes off her hat and coat onky wearing a bra and black tights with a evil grin.Evie wasnt phased of it but red was showing on her cheeks as she took of her robes and enters a stance her right hand near her chin and her left hand in front lowering her fingers as the match starts both women circle with a stride of confindances, but lucy's was also filled with pride and arrogances after a week ago,"want to back out dear evie, wouldnt want to bruse your pride more for the 3rd time in the row."

"Ha, not letting best me again."evie said with a smirk as she circles the ring lowering and a near crouth postiton with her stance, both women wiggled ther figures as she try and get a grip on one another.

as the lock hands, lucy smiles and takes her down triping her, the red mistress smirks as she playfully kicks the head of evie anf ruffle the har and slaps it around, evie smiles as she brushes her hair away going back to her stance as well as lucy they lock hands again but evie smiles and gose around for a waist lock appying pressure on the Core of lucy and takes her down and spins around for a front chancery working on the head and neck, lucy gets out smirking and applies a headlock and then a takes evie down evie while in the headlock evie moved lucy's head to apply a sisscior hold wraping her legs around lucy's neck."Give up lucy, i got you where i want you."evie said with a smile sticking her tonge out licking her lips as well, 

Lucy began to chuckle while struggling, evie couldnt help but chuckle with her,but lucy get out while holding the left leg as she kicks the left leg har and drop some hard elbows to the left leg as evie screamed in pain and lucy gets up and slams the leg down sideways as evie moves away in pain.

as she clumbed in the ropes her knee buckled a grunt of agony escaped her mouth.lucy grabed the knee and slams it down she would remember the left arm evie held and slams it down the aporn hard causing more pain as evie moaned in agony her face felt like she wanted to vomit,lucy pulled evie in the middle in the ring laying next to her with a smug arrogont smirk."What do you say evie, want the pain to stop,want to give in, Love?"

"Never!."evie uses her right elbow to the face as she struggles to get up she delivers jabs to the gut with her right hand whping her to the ropes and launches her right knee to the face of lucy but after every does it she landed on both feet but also on her injured left leg as she bounces around she waited for lucy to get up to end this.

as she runs lucy flips her over to hnag her left arm on the rope, evie was in pain hoping and lands on her knees. moaning in pain, it turned lucy on more as a grin shows on her face as she walks behind evie and grabs the left arm and bends it back clasped her right hand to evie's left and bends the arm back behind evie's head, evie let out tears of pain but doesnt sob or weep, she was angry but deep down was enjoying the battle with the women she has a crush on,evie let out a yell in pain as lucy bend the arm back a bit."Im not admiting defeat lucy." evie said proudly.

lucy laughs impressed of evie's grit and heart, which was the things that turned lucy on about evie,both women sweat on each other, evie gets up slowly and gets behind lucy and takes her to the corner and targets the back tackling it more then 12 times as lucy moans in pain an whips her to the other corner and lucy turn as she hit the corner as her back was starting to hurt bad as she moans in pain.

"Oh that hurts so much." lucy said banging her feet on the mat as she hears a giggle from evie who strugging to get more weight on her left arm and left leg.


	2. Hot Sexual Magnetism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two

Evie put all the weight she can on her arm and leg as she charges in the corner and springboards as she drops the elbow on lucy's back as lucy moans harder in a sobbing like moaning."Ohhhhh God, that hurts" evie felt her left leg hurt as she moans as well, she would try and pin her but lucy kicks out, evie felt her adrienline kicking in as she smiles and lifts lucy up and body slams her down more and more working on her back."Stop it, Please jsut stop with the slams."

evie grins as she lifts lucy to her knees."You mean you'll give?"

"No." lucy said,but evie smiles and clapsed her hands around the back of lucy as she applied a bear hug, Lucy yells in pain,as she show tears of pain as she moans and screams.

"Come lucy aint no shame to submit." evie said a littleworried for her secret lover

"No,i wont."Lucy said angryly.

Evie performs a belly to belly suplex with a brifge pinning as her stomach begin to show but only got a two count.Evie started to giggle.she began to turn lucy on her belly and performs 19 elbow drops on the battered back.lucy moaned in pain."Damnit it hurts.",lucy said as evie smirks as she then applies a chinlock wearing her down.

"Last chance lucy, im putting my chips down with my trump card."evie says coldy with a chuckle.

"Do your worst,im ready."lucy said coldly.

"You sure?"evie says smirking.  
"Yep."lucy replied.

evie turns sits up and lays lucy on her belly aga was going to apply a boston crab but decideds to test her and lucy's flexabilty and bends back nearly bendings back with lucy's back, Lucy screams loudly as tears of pain and agony come out,evie head touches mat while apping the hold being her own body backwards as she turns and smiles at lcy who was sobbing.

"GOD PLEASE NO!!."lucy says sobbing in pain of the hold.

"GOD PLEASE YES!!" evie said smiling as she felt a bit turned on. her insides tingle at her new found side.

"Come on lucy, this is too much,even for someone of your repertation."evie said,she felt lucy's leg on her crotch as she rubs on it hard moan and breaths faster,evie breaths harder and harder in lucy's mouth.evie's insides began to tingle and giggles as she rubs it hard as she moans as she reached her climaxed as her gets out letting lucy have a breather as evie sat down waiting for lucy to regain focus.

Evie's pants were wet and she grins at lucy"That was a relaxer right there."


	3. Stride,thrive and pride

*evie licks her lips feeling like a wild animal out for blood as her 2nd dose of adrenline kicks in as she clasped her hands around lucy and delives a one belly to belly suplex with a bridge pin but a two count but still has her hands clasped.

"Nooooo.No no no no."Lucy said still sobing in pain as evie gets up and performs 3 more belly to belly suplexs while having her hands clasped she smiles at lucy . who was moaning in tears.

"Yeeeeees yes yes yes,Yeeees,scream my beloved english rose."evie said enjoying herself as she gets up and performs 5 more belly to belly supexs and then another 6 more belly to belly suplexs and another 8 belly to belly suplexs."Yes." evie says a little overly happy as she lifts lucy up for 4 back breakers as lucy cries. "Oh god please No." lucy says in tears as she holds her back. ""Oh god please yes." evie says as she lifts her up for a powerbomb. as the ref counts to 3,it was over as lucy women as the rooks cheered as the leader's sister won, even took her shirt off and slowly walks to the corner where lucy was at and adjusted her bra as she offered a hand to her worthy enemy."Fair play?"

Lucy noded."fair play." she said as she takes the hand but was pulled to evie who kissed her sofly and lucy giggled hard as she kisses her secrte lover.evie leaves into the night as she winked at her rival lover telling her she will see her again,eneimies or lovers.


	4. Bonus chapter

*4 Days later after the fight Lucy found out starrick betrayed her.*

Evie takes some medecine to heal her leg and takes it easy on the parkour and free running as she walks out to the train she wore an assassin's robe she found by henrry belonging to one of the many females of the chineses assassins under shao jun,it felt good and comfortable on her she walked out side the station she went to the bar to get a cup of tea as she drinks leaving the money for the barkeep and then walked out and turned around near a alley she would be caught by lucy thorne who wasnt wearing any templar banners on her clothes.

"Lucy,what are yo-"She saw the outfit of lucy outfit showed some stomach but and she saw no templar crosses on her."Where is your corsses lucy?"

Lucy sighs evie,I left because of starrick because he betrayed me,it happen after our fight, now im targeted the templars."

 

""i always knew he was a shewd bastard but this is new."evie said.

"I still have everything of my family but starrick needs to be taken out, but i cant do it alone some needs to take control of the templar here in the britsih rite."she says smiling.

"You?"evie said worried?

"No evie,You, i tought of others but you have potential evie you are the brains of the assassin's why waste it on the assassins when the bristh assassins are long dead,you have everything to be the grandmaster of the templars,i seen it in your walk and your mind and body and soul you desreve to be the new leader,with my wealth and ruthlessness and your brains and skills we will bring england to a new golden age."

Evie looked shocked."WHat would i gain from being the grandmaster of the templars?"

"Money,men and women who would stay by your side until death,maybe one you can be the queen of england,even me."

evie flet lucys ;s hands going in the robes to touch her boobs rubbing them and squeezing them.

"I am yours forever,As your lover and Knight,Im Utterly yours evie, im yours to have anyway,body,mind,soul."

Evie smiles as she felt her breasts being toched softly and pulls lucy for a kiss but both women a bit of soreness from 4 days ago.

"


End file.
